ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
An Animal's Escape
''An Animal's Escape ''is an upcoming 2023 American 3D live-action/computer-animated action-adventure comedy film which is gonna be produced by Amblin Entertainment, and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures (Warner Bros. Pictures will distribute the film for North America releases, and Universal Pictures will distribute the film internationally). It will be directed by Colin Trevorrow (who was the director of Jurassic World) and will be produced by Andrew Lazar, Craig Perry and Christopher DeFaria (who are the producers of Cats & Dogs). The film is set to be released on October 13th, 2023. Plot A dog named Buster (Matthew McConaughey) was out in the wild, being happy! Until an evil pound officer named Officer Joey founds Buster in the forest, later lured him into a trap, and then captures Buster, and then he gets trapped in an Animal Shelter. He then later meets a cat named Rosie (Taylor Swift) who lived in the Animal Shelter her whole life, and then they both agree to escape. Then, a lady named Lori Johnson adopts Buster only, Buster then starts talking to her in a normal way, tells her that the animals need freedom, so she also agrees to help. Finally, she then frees all the animals. Officer Joey then gets angry, so then he tried to kill Buster and Rosie, but then fails, after that, the animals became free, and Lori decided to adopt Buster, Rosie and the other animals (expect for Bitez who gets a new owner). Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster - a Border Collie Dog, also the main protagonist. * Taylor Swift as Rosie - a American Shorthair Cat, also the main deteuragonist. * Kathy Bates as Lori Johnson - a kind old lady, who is one of the five main tritagonists. * Dwayne Johnson as Officer Joey - an evil pound officer who is the head of the Animal Control, he is also the main antagonist. * Kevin Hart as Bitez - a Pitbull, who is Officer Joey's pet/sidekick, also the secondary antagonist. He then later redeems himself and gets a new owner. * Chris Pratt as Jack Smith - a corrupt police officer and the tertiary antagonist. He tries to help Officer Joey capture the animals. * Dakota Johnson as Cassandra - a Ice Cream seller, also a supporting antagonist. * Seth MacFarlane as Boss Man - The quaternary antagonist of the film. * Samuel L. Jackson as Weasley - a Weasel that helps Buster and Rosie. He is also one of the five main tritagonists. * Lee Ingleby as Glasglow - a Maine Coon Cat, he also helps Buster and Rosie. He is also one of the five main tritagonists. * Carlos Alazraqui as Bandit - a Mexian-accented Chihuahua puppy that tries to help Buster and Rosie escape. He is one of the five main tritagonists. * Tom Kenny as Jimmy Buffet "Jimmy" Hotdog Stinkyfeet - a labradoodle that tries to help Buster and Rosie escape. He is also one of the five main tritagonists. * Ryan Reynolds as Sniper Dave - a person who hunts the wild animals, he is helping Officer Joey capturing the animals by putting them to sleep by his sleep gun. He is also the quinary antagonist of the film. * The Animal Control will be supporting antagonists. ** Rupert Everett as Animal Control Man #1 ** John Goodman as Animal Control Man #2 ** Alec Baldwin as Animal Control Man #3 ** Melissa McCarthy as Animal Control Woman #1 ** Jennifer Lawrence as Animal Control Woman #2 Music Coming Soon! Release Dates In Theaters * October 13th, 2023 Home Media * December 19th, 2023 (Blu-Ray and DVD) Rating The film has been rated PG for the following reasons: Rude Humor * TBD Mild Peril * TBD Language * TBD Reception Box Office TBA Critic Reviews The film has generally got positive reviews, it has gotten a 79% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 73% on Metacritic. The film was nominated for Best Film of the Year. Reviews * Jadhostgamer072 - I got 2 words: It's Epic! - 8/10 * Username here - Add your note here - ??/10 Anyone can add more reviews! Awards and Nominations TBA Robot Chicken Spoof There is a Robot Chicken ''spoof of An Animal's Escape, named ''An Animal's Escape from Alcatraz. Possible Franchise Possible Sequel Since the film did go successfully, Colin Trevorrow, the director of the film, decided to announce a sequel titled, An Animal's Escape 2: The Return of Jack Hunter. Possible Spin-Off Film TBA Easter Eggs/References * They mentioned Kathy Bate's portrayal of Annie Wilkes twice in the movie. * Lori Johnson reads a newspaper in her house that has a text saying "DINOSAUR WENT SAVAGE IN A NEW DINOSAUR ZOO" which is a reference to Jurassic World. * On the photo gallery in the animal shelter, one of photos show a drawing of the Giant from The BFG. * Matthew McConaughey's role (Buster) is reference to his role in the film Sing ''he played Buster Moon, because they both have the same name and same voice actor. * Rosie singing is a reference that Taylor Swift the actress of Rosie is a singer. * When Rosie says that she was born in Reading, PA, that's a reference to Taylor Swift because Taylor Swift was born in Reading, PA. Trivia ''See Page: An Animal's Escape/Trivia Polls Do you think this is a good idea? Yes! I have no idea. No... Will this work out for a feature film? Yes! I don't know. No. Category:PG Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films about animals Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-Rated Films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:NBCUniversal Category:TimeWarner films Category:Time Warner Category:Family films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about Dogs